1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus for transferring print data to a printer, a print setting processing method, a storing medium in which a computer-readable program has been stored, and the program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the case where an application program which operates on a computer executes printing, it is a general method whereby together with a print start command, various settings which are necessary for the printing are transferred as parameters to a print processing related program such as a printer driver or the like. By transferring the various settings necessary for the printing as parameters from the program to the printer driver as mentioned above, a print output which is demanded by the program can be obtained. For example, refer to JP-A-2002-328757.
However, a range of kinds of setting values which can be designated in order to obtain the desired print output is what is called a very limited range regarding the designation of a paper feeding port of a sheet, the designation of a duplex/simplex print mode, or the like which is considered to be supportable by any printer. Even if the printer or the printer driver provides various kinds of functions, with respect to other useful functions which cannot be directly designated from the application program, it is necessary to open a user interface of the printer driver and designate them there.
Consequently, in such a dedicated application program or the like as to refuse a display of the user interface of the printer driver, there is such a problem that the functions which the printer or the printer driver has cannot be sufficiently used.
Therefore, in recent years, there has appeared such a printer driver that in order to enable the printer or the printer driver to be fully used, also with respect to the settings which depend on the kind of printer or printer driver, a special interface which can be used from the application is provided and when it is used, the setting of the function equivalent to the case of setting by the printer driver user interface can be made.
In the case of using such a special interface from the application, when a desired print setting is changed from the application, in such a situation that a contradiction to another print setting occurs, there is a case where the printer driver returns a notification showing that a setting change process cannot be executed to the application.
For example, it is assumed that the simultaneous use of both of a booklet print function and a duplex print function is a combination of the incompatible settings as printer functions. At this time, when the duplex print function is valid, if such a setting change process for validating the booklet print function is executed from the application by using the interface, a notification showing that the setting change cannot be performed is returned from the printer driver to the application.
In such a situation, since the application side cannot recognize the print setting to which the contradiction has occurred, there is such a problem that a desired print setting cannot be executed.